


Already Gone

by theEscapade



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, League of Assassins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEscapade/pseuds/theEscapade
Summary: From Nyssa’s point of view when she wakes up to find Sara gone. This takes place after the Earthquake, and before 2x13.





	Already Gone

I dreamt of you that night. You were the only thing on my mind as I fell asleep with you in my arms. As I drifted away, I saw your eyes and how they always tell me exactly how you’re feeling. How they fill me with warmth despite being an icy blue. How they glow brighter than all the stars in the sky. I saw your hair, and how it flows down past your shoulders like waves in the ocean. How it feels on my skin as I run my fingers through it. How it looks as if the sun and the moon were molded together and placed right in front of me. I saw your body, covered in scars yet perfect to me. I saw your smile, bringing me nothing but serenity, wiping away everything else in the world. I heard your voice, whispering in my ear. I felt your lips, locked with mine as we danced in the pouring rain. When I awoke, the sun shining through the window reminded me of you, so bright and beautiful and warm. But none of that matters now, because the moment I rolled over and reached out to remind you how much I love you, you were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Sara’s point of view, too, but I felt like I would just end up copy & pasting the lyrics from Kelly Clarkson’s “Already Gone”. The cover of this song by Sleeping At Last is also amazing and holds so much more emotion, I recommend giving it a listen as it basically holds the rest of this story.


End file.
